This invention relates to a needleless injector and in particular to a needleless injector wand assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,357,781, issued to Karim Menassa on Apr. 15, 2008, discloses a needleless injector in the shape of a pistol. The patented injector includes a barrel for receiving a liquid, a nozzle containing an injection orifice closing one end of the barrel, a plunger in the barrel, a piston for driving the plunger towards the nozzle end of the barrel, a magnet assembly for retaining the piston in a rest position, and a trigger connected to a valve for admitting gas under pressure to drive the magnet assembly forwardly against the plunger. While the above described injector has proven to be effective for its intended purpose, i.e., the carrying out of successive injections quickly, the apparatus is somewhat bulky and is not designed for use in confined areas such as the mouth when doing dental work. Moreover, when doing dental work or when an injection is to be made to the face or neck, a person receiving the injection would find a small injector less intimidating than a large gun-shaped apparatus.